Haleb two years from now
by Pllstorylover
Summary: this is a story about haleb in college and how their world is rocked. MUST READ
1. Chapter 1

* **I do not own pll and this will be a chapter story ! * **

Hanna and Caleb went to California for college sense Hanna wanted to do something related to fashion she knew that would be her best shot, and Caleb wanted to be a computer tech. The only problem was their colleges were an hour apart because Hanna went to a design college and Caleb just went to a regular college. This weekend was Calebs weekend to come see Hanna and they only saw each other one weekend out of the month. Hanna was lying on her bed texting Emily when she heard a knock at the door "hi' Hanna said as soon as she opened the door knowing it was Caleb. He smiled and said "hey I missed you" Then they crashed their lips into one another and stumbling back onto Hannas bed. It was a good thing Hannas roommate was gonna be out for the weekend herself. Hanna and Caleb really missed each other sense they've been talking to each other on the phone and face timing but nothing felt better than those two in one anothers arms.

* * *

Hanna and Caleb was asleep in Hannas bed after they had just finished making love. It was a much needed love making it was so slow and sensual. The way Caleb cared for Hanna's body and the way they fit together in each others arm, you just knew it was love. Hanna's head was lying on Caleb's chest and his arm was wrapped around her body. They hadn't been sleep long but Caleb woke up first. He rubbed his girlfriends back loving the moment they were in. He kissed her forehead and just starred at her face thinking she was one of the prettiest girls in the world. Caleb kept starring but eventually fell back asleep. Hanna woke up about an hour later looking at Caleb and smiled thinking about what they had not to long ago did. She started to kiss his chest and moved on to his lips trying to wake him up. Mmmm Caleb stirred opening his eyes "hi' Hanna said "hey what time is it'' Caleb answered back. He was sounding so sexy with that sleepy voice. '' five in the evening did you have a good nap'' Hanna asked ''yeah how bout you'' Caleb said in return. ''it was good'' Hanna told Caleb as she kissed his lips. "The nap or our activity before we took a nap" Caleb said as he smirked. "Caleb" hanna said a little embarrassed. "what it was good" Caleb told Hanna. "Well how do you know if it was good or not I mean I may not have enjoyed it'' ''oh Han you know you enjoyed it I could tell by the way you said my name'' Caleb said teasing his girlfriend who was starting to blush. ''Whatever are you hungry cause I am'' Hanna said trying to get off the subject and she was a little hungry. "yeah we could go the grill and get a burger'' Caleb answered back

* * *

Caleb and Hanna put some clothes on and made their way to The Grill. '' can we get two burgers, an order of fries, a side salad and two sodas '' Caleb asked as he ordered They waiting til their food came and took a table by the window. '' I needed this burger'' Hanna said ''well i'm glad you like it'' Caleb answered back. But he was also happy that she was happy eating a burger period. Caleb knows Hanna hasn't had any problems regarding her eating disorder but he still thinks about it from time to time. "hey you wanna go to the Booster after this'' Caleb asked his girlfriend. The Booster was kinda like a kids bar mixed with an arcade. since Hanna and Caleb weren't old enough to go to a real bar they had found this place when they first moved out here. ''sure'' Hanna said to answer Caleb's question. After the couple had finished their burger they decided to walk to the Booster since it was just down the street. "alright are you ready to get your butt whooped in this air hockey'' Hanna said ''oh bring it on han ive been playing this game since I was 11'' Caleb shouted back. ''ok if you lose you buy me a new pair of shoes'' Hanna said to Caleb. ''well if you lose I will be seeing you naked tonight'' Caleb said smirking. They played 2 games and Caleb won both of them ''whoooo'' Caleb said as he made a victory shout. ''whatever caleb lets go'' Hanna said ''oh don't be a sore loser Han'' caleb said back. ''im not but its getting late and if we don't go home soon you wont be receiving your reward'' Hanna said as she put her hands on his chest. ''well then I guess we should be going'' The couple walked hand in hand out of the place and onto Hannas dorm room they went. Little did they know this was gonna be one of the last times they would have fun


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I am sorry for some people thinking that I uploaded another chapter I just couldn't get** the** second chapter uploaded right. anyways here is the second chapter***

* * *

**Caleb sat on his bed in his dorm room, it was Tuesday and had just finished his work when Hanna called. "hey Han whats up'' Caleb said as he picked up the phone ''hey you busy'' Hanna said with a tone in her voice Caleb couldn't describe ''no I just finished right before you called me is everything ok'' Caleb said answering her question ''yea I just need to talk to you'' ''ok is something wrong, you sound worried'' Caleb said ''I really need to talk to you in person caleb look im about 15 minutes out Ill see you when I get there'' Hanna then hung up the phone. Caleb was so puzzled by why Hanna needed to talk to him. He thought about Hanna being pregnant but they always used a condom or maybe she was breaking up with him. Caleb became so stressed thinking about all the endless possibilities as to why Hanna was so bothered. Meanwhile Hanna was practicing what she was gonna say to Caleb. She had been practicing since she had found out the news yesterday evening. She was so worried about what Caleb was gonna say but she knew she couldn't hold out the news any longer.**

* * *

** Hanna had finally arrived at Calebs dorm room and was walking to his door very slowly ''here it goes'' Hanna thought. 'bang bang' was the sound Caleb heard as he were pacing back and forth in his dorm room he knew it had to be Hanna. ''hey tell me whats going on'' Caleb said as he wrapped his arms around hannas body. ''Hanna please tell me why you had drive all the way out here'' Hanna and Caleb just continued to hug each other until they both got themselves together. They sat on Calebs bed ''Caleb I got an offer today'' Hanna told her boyfriend ''what do you mean offer like a job offer'' ''no my professor wants me to come with him to Spain'' Hanna said '' well whats so bad about that Han that's a great opportunity'' Caleb said puzzled as to why Hanna would be so upset about going to Spain he was happy for her. ''Caleb ill be gone for a year '' Caleb couldn't believe what he had just heard a year is a long time. "are you gonna go'' Caleb asked afraid of the answer. ''I don't know do you want me to go'' Hanna asked ''Hanna I don't know a year is a very long time'' Caleb told his girlfriend. ''my professor thinks its a very good opportunity for me, we just go to spain and I learn more about the business and see all the things back stage'' ''im sure it is I just don't know about you being gone for a year'' Caled said raising his voice a little. ''I know but only two other people got this chance in my whole class'' Hanna said trying to make a point. ''Yeah but do all the other people in your class have boyfriends'' Caled said getting louder '' Caleb this a great chance for me'' Hanna said yelling back ''it sounds like to me that you've already made your choice'' Caleb said with hurt in his eyes. ''if I had I wouldn't have drove all the way over here asking you what I should do'' Hanna said madly ''you know what Hanna do whatever you want '' Caleb said walking out slamming the door behind him. Hanna couldn't believe him Spain was a great opportunity for her but the more she sat there on Calebs bed and thought about it she realized he was right. A lot could happen in a year Caleb could get another girlfriend or anything and Caleb was one the most important people in her life. Hanna decided to wait for him to came back.**

* * *

**Caleb went to a the Booster to clear his head. ''you alright there sugar you look like you got a lot on your mind'' the waitress asked Caleb she sounded like she was from the deep south. ''yea im fine thanks '' Caleb said back ''you cant be you look like someone stole your lunch money'' Caleb just laughed at the waitress. ''just problems with my girlfriend'' Caleb said. ''you mean that pretty blonde I see you with when you come in here'' the lady said ''yea shes umm going to Spain for a year and I don't want her to leave'' '' well I should hit you with this dish towel in my hand you cant hinder that girl from following her dreams'' '' maybe your right'' Caleb told her . ''I know I am sugar now why don't I get you a refill on your ice tea and you get out of here and go talk to her'' Just as the lady walked away all you heard was "GET DOWN NOW EVERYONE GET DOWN'' Caleb got down on the ground with everyone else but then someone screamed and ran out of the Booster. Lots of people tried running after that Caleb stood up to try and run to but then the people started shooting and Caleb got shot right in the back. Caleb was left there to die as the people got the money and left. After it was over you heard the police sirens But wuld they get there in time to save Caleb**

* * *

**thanks for reading and please review. Also follow me on twitter nandalucious**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I would like to say PLEASE REVIEW if you don't review I will think nobody is reading the story and theres no point to writing a story if nobody is reading it. Thank you to those that review**

* * *

Hanna sat on her bed waiting for Caleb to come back he had been gone for two and a half hours. Hanna was really beginning to worry I mean it was 1:00 at night and Caleb still hadn't come back. She started thinking he was with another girl and that there relationship was over. Hanna continued to sit there letting her mind wonder she then heard the sound of keys and she instantly thought it was Caleb until in walked Calebs roommate. "hi what are you doing here Hanna'' Calebs roommate Trevor asked "im waiting for Caleb to come back has he talked to you'' Hanna asked craving for a yes so she knew he was alright. ''no why is everything ok''. Trevor asked concerned ''We had a fight and hes not answering me so I just figured he may have talked to you'' Hanna told him ''oh well im sure Caleb will come around he loves Hanna'' Trevor tried assuring Hanna. Just then Hannas phone started ring it was Calebs mother. "Hanna are you ok im on my way to the hospital now'' ''Claudia what do you mean am I on the way to the hospital'' Hanna asked afraid of her answer ''Hanna Caleb was shot in robbery'' Hanna couldn't believe what she had just heard the love of her life had just been shot. "Claudia ok im on my way'' Hanna said in a sad tone as she began to cry. ''Hanna is everything alright'' Trevor asked. "Caleb has been shot and I don't think that I will be able to drive can you drive please please can you drive me'' Hanna said as she was fighting to get her words out through her tears. She was having trouble breathing she knew she couldn't drive if she was she would probably have a car crash.

* * *

Hanna arrived at the hospital rushing through the doors to the front desk. ''hi im here to see Caleb Rivers please'' Hanna asked nervously. '' Mr. Rivers is still in surgery so you will have to wait until the doctor comes and sees you'' the lady told hanna . Hanna sat down next to Trevor and told him what the lady said. Then she called Spencer, Emily and Aria they all said they would fly in on Friday. She called her mom and Ms. Marin said to keep her posted. ''Hanna how is he'' Caleb's mom asked running in. ''They said hes still in surgery and we will have to wait to see him.'' Hanna sat there thinking why does Caleb have to keep getting hurt on a count of her. _This is the second time Caleb has been shot because of me _Hanna thought to herself. Hanna, Claudia and Trevor sat there waiting for another hour and a half until Caleb's doctor came out. ''Caleb rivers '' the doctor called out '' that's us'' Claudia said. ''how is he '' Hanna asked ''hes fine hes really lucky the bullet missed his spine but we were able to remove the bullet.'' "Can we go see him'' Trevor asked ''yes but only one at a time and he still maybe out of it from the medication but you can go see him hes in room 314.'' the doctor said as he walked off. The gang made their way down to his room. Claudia talked to Caleb first then Trevor now it was Hannas turn. Hanna had been thinking of what to say to Caleb and tried to stop crying while she waited to see Caleb.

* * *

Hanna walked into Calebs room trying to breathe ''Caleb'' Hanna said her voice trembling ''hey Han'' Caleb said to Hanna his voice sounded like it did when he would wake up in the morning ''Caleb im so sorry'' Hanna said as she began to cry "Hanna come here '' Caleb said to his girlfriend. Hanna walked to Caleb slowly still feeling guilty. "Hanna sit next to me '' Caleb said as he scooted over to let Hanna sit down. "Caleb im so sorry for this this is all my fault'' ''Hanna this is not your fault its the guys that robbed the Boosters fault.'' Caleb tried to assure Hanna "it is Caleb if I didn't come over and argue with you about going to Spain this wouldn't have happen.'' Hanna said to Caleb "Hanna its not your fault and I don't blame you'' "Caleb this is the second time you have been shot because of me you should blame me in fact maybe you should just stay away from me'' Hanna told Caleb "Hanna dont be ridiculous you didn't do anything wrong and I will be fine'' Hanna started to cry again "please stop crying I hate to see you cry'' Caleb said to Hanna ''why do you continue to put up with me caleb'' Hanna asked "because I love you Hanna'' ''I love you too Caleb'' Hanna leaned in to kiss Caleb as they started to kiss deeper Caleb let out a harsh groan "oh Im sorry'' Hanna Said to Caleb apologizing for hurting him. ''its ok it just hurts a lot'' Caleb said ''excuse me but your gonna have to leave now Ms Marin'' the doctor said. Hanna knew his needed her rest "ill see you tomorrow Caleb ok'' Hanna said to Caleb ''I love you '' Hanna said as she left Calebs room. Hanna, Trevor and Claudia left the hospital and promised themselves they would help Caleb get through this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please REVIEW ITS MY BIRTHDAY and it would be a nice gift to me**

* * *

''Hanna can you bring me a glass of water'' Caleb asked Hanna. It has been a week since Caleb got shot and he just got released from the hospital that day. Since Caleb got shot hes had trouble walking so he has a wheel chair. "yeah'' Hanna got up and bought Caleb his water. ''Here you go'' Hanna said giving Caleb his water ''how are you feeling'' hanna asked ''like crap'' Caleb grumpily replied. The doctor told Hanna and everybody else that Caleb was gonna experience mood swings and anger for a while. Caleb was staying at his moms house since it had the most room for him. Hannas friends had arrived yesterday and had been a big support. ''Are you gonna be alright here while im gone?'' Hanna asked "I still don't know why you have to leave" Caleb said "ill just be gone a couple hours Caleb'' Hanna said back. Hanna was gonna try to get some work for school done. "Good morning" Emily said as she walked in the living room "how are you feeling Caleb'' Emily said sweetly. "ok I guess'' was Calebs response. "wheres Aria and Spencer'' Hanna asked "they should be coming down'' Emily answered "well I am getting ready to leave ok Ill see you later'' Hanna said as she kissed Calebs cheek. ''I love you'' Then Hanna walked out of the door. ''Hello how are you Caleb'' Aria said "I AM FINE'' Caleb said in an annoyed voice "ok just checking'' Aria said in a interesting tone. ''how long you been up Em?'' "not long'' Emily said back ''Hi'' Spencer said as she entered the room "how are you feeling Caleb'' Spencer asked " I AM FINE JUST FINE I WISH EVERYONE WOULD STOP ASKING ME THAT AND LEAVE ME ALONE'' Caleb shouted forcefully to the girls. ''Caleb were just trying to help'' Aria said ''yea we just want to help'' Emily agreed ''I DONT WANT YOUR HELP'' Caleb said. Caleb then rolled out the room into the kitchen where he wanted some cereal. The cereal was on top of the fridge so Caleb took the broom next to it to try and knock it down. When Caleb hit it it fell to the ground making a _thump_ causing the girls to go in the kitchen to see what was going on. The girls saw Caleb struggling to get the cereal he had knocked down so Spencer went to pick it up for him. ''I got it'' Caleb said but Spencer picked it up anyway "i just told you I had it Jesus you people don't listen'' Caleb said frustrated. ''look Caleb we just want to... but Caleb cut her off "you just think that since im in a wheelchair I cant help myself ugh'' Caleb then rolled out the kitchen. ''Man... Caleb is really mean'' Aria said ''Well the doctors said he was gonna be experiencing some anger and hes just frustrated" Spencer said ''Hes gonna need a couple of days to except this has happen and then hell be better'' Spencer added

* * *

"knock knock'' Claudia said entering Calebs room. "are you ok " Claudia asked but Caleb just sat there looking out of his window not saying anything. "Caleb I know this is hard but you have to let us help you" "mom ive been shot before but this time I just didn't see it coming" Caleb said "i know but honey we are all here for you" Claudia said back "'thanks mom" Caleb then went into the living room where the girls were. "hi'' Caleb said entering the room "hey are you feeling ok'' aria asked ''yea I just wanted to apologize for earlier I totally went off on you guys and im sorry for that'' "its ok we just want to help'' Emily said "and I know that now I was just angry earlier'' "we forgive you '' Em said "did you take your medicine" Spencer asked "no I didnt'' Caleb said "ill go get it" spencer said going into the kitchen to get his medicine and a glass of water. "here you go'' Caleb took his medicine even though he hated them. The gang helped Caleb do his walking therapy and helped cook dinner. As they were eating Hanna walked in "hello" she said putting her stuff down "hey Han come pull up a seat and join us" Caleb said "you seem to be in a better mood'' "i am'' Caleb replied Everybody sat their eating and enjoying each others company to bad the girls were gonna leave tomorrow. The next day Emily Aria and Spencer were getting ready to leave. "im gonna miss you guys'' Hanna said as she hugged the girls '' weare gonna miss you to Han'' Emily said. "Thank you for being here'' Caleb added over the years Caleb and the girls grew a special bond. "Anytime Caleb and remember to take your pills with every meal, do your exercises and drink plenty of fluids'' Spencer told Caleb "i will doctor Spencer'' Caleb said smiling ''well we gotta go before we miss our flight'' Aria said. Caleb had arranged his moms car to take them to the airport. They said their goodbyes once again and left "its just me and you here until your mom and your brothers come home'' Hanna said sitting next to her boyfriend "mm I wonder what we should do until then'' Caleb said smirking "nothing its not good for health right now but after you get better we can definitely do that'' Hanna said kissing him on the lips and for the rest of the day the stayed cuddled up watching tv


	5. Chapter 5

**hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL A FRIEND ABOUT THIS STORY**

* * *

It has been a month since Caleb got shot and now Caleb has returned to school and is now back living at his dorm room.

Trevor ''Caleb you need me to do anything since ill be leaving shortly'' Caleb: ''no I think I can manage doing some things on my own now'' "are you sure'' Trevor asked ''yeah man im sure but thanks anyway'' and with that Trevor walked out the door. Trevor had been helping him a lot since Caleb had returned home. Caleb was sitting at his desk doing his makeup work when Hanna called "hey what sup'' Hanna asked ''nothing just doing this makeup work'' Caleb answered back "oh are you alright you need anything'' Hanna said ''yea im fine but I really need to finish my work so can I call you later'' Caleb asked politely ''sure just call me later'' and with that Hanna hung up the phone. Hanna was sitting on her bed doing absolutely nothing as she usually did. Today was a great day for Hanna she had gone to get her nails and hair done, she got free coffee at Starbucks because she had a coupon and to top it all off she had bought new Steve Madens. The only thing though was Hanna was really worried about Caleb and she missed him a lot so she decided to go see him.

* * *

Caleb was getting sleepy, he was on his last piece of homework when Hanna knocked on the door "Caleb its me" Caleb got up and opened the door "hey what are you doin here'' Caleb asked as he hugged Hanna "i was bored and I was worried about you so I decided to come over'' Hanna answered back "well I still have homework to get done'' Caleb said "that's ok do you want me to help you'' Hanna asked "no I got it it shouldn't take me long to finish it" "ok Ill just lay down til you finish'' Hanna laid down on Caleb's bed, she loved the feeling of being in his bed it felt so warm and comfortable plus the sheets smelled like him. Hanna was actually getting sleepy just laying there. Caleb was finished with his work 15 minutes later and decided to get in bed with Hanna. ''Hanna you awake'' Caleb said '' yea'' Hanna said sleepily. Hanna had her head on Calebs chest when Caleb said ''Han im sorry about not wanting you to go to Spain.'' ''Caleb don't worry about it I mean you were right a year is a long time and I would rather be here with you anyway.'' Hanna said "no I was wrong to try and stand in your way I was being selfish'' Caleb told his girlfriend ''No you weren't selfish a lot could've happen and long distance relationships never work out and I love you too much to just let you go'' Hanna said back ''I love you Hanna more than you know'' Caleb said as he kissed Hanna passionately ''remember when you said we could do a certain thing once I got better well im a lot better now'' Caleb said smiling "well you are a lot better But you have to be a little bit better before we can do that again'' ''Han your killing me here'' Caleb said in a begging voice ''sorry but your doctor said no'' Hanna said ''now lets just go to sleep'' and the couple snuggled up tight together and went to sleep.

* * *

Caleb woke up to the feeling of an empty bed he wondered where Hanna was then she suddenly walked through the door with a box of pizza in her hand ''hey your awake I got hungry and thought you might would pizza when you woke up'' Hanna said to Caleb ''yea thanks'' Caleb said. The couple ate their peperoni pizza which was really good ''I was thinking since we both have breaks coming up next month I was hoping you would want to go back to rosewood with me'' Hanna asked Caleb ''sure it could be fun'' Caleb said "good because I know my mom really wants to see you'' Hanna said. Caleb and Hannas mom have a really good relationship. ''well I look forward to going'' Caleb said ''She also said she has some really big news to tell me'' ''really is she pregnant'' Caleb said laughing '''no shes not pregnant she too old to be pregnant'' Hanna told Caleb "im just kidding Han im sure whatever news she has will be great'' Caleb said ''I hope so '' Hanna said

* * *

**Do you think Hanna's mom news is good news or bad news let me know in your reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is chapter 6 as always please review even if its a one word review**

* * *

"are you already to go" Caleb asked putting the last bags in the car ''yea im ready'' Hanna answered back. Hanna and Caleb were on their way to the airport to go to Rosewood. The couple had a long drive to the airport though it was 3 hours away. ''lets get going then'' Caleb said They both got in the car and headed to the airport. ''Its so pretty today'' Hanna said "yea its just really hot though'' Caleb said. Caleb had on a pair of khaki shorts and a blue tank and his dark sunglasses while Hanna had on a pair of purple shorts with a white shirt with a floral print on it. "i love you like xo you love me like xo you kill me boy xo come on Caleb sing with me'' Hanna asked Caleb singing XO by Beyonce "no'' Caleb said back "please Caleb'' Hanna asked nicely "absolutely not'' "aww your no fun'' Hanna told Caleb "im plenty of fun we had great fun last night'' Caleb said with a wink then Hanna playfully smacked his arm "ouch" Caleb said jokingly "lets play a game'' Hanna said "fine what game are we going to play?'' "lets play I bet you don't know" Hanna said "what the hell is that did you just make that up'' "ok ill say something like I bet you don't know what my favorite color is then youll say whatever you think the answer is but if your wrong you have to do something the other person tells you to do got it'' Hanna said "fine you go first'' Caleb said "ok I bet you don't know who my first kiss was" Hanna said "Sean'' Caleb said "no it actually it was Mike'' Hanna said "you kissed Mike why didn't you tell me" Caleb said "i was really embarrassed ok now take off your shirt'' Hanna demanded ''im not taking off my shirt" Caleb said "you got the question wrong so you have to take off your shirt'' Hanna said. As soon as Caleb got to a red light he took his shirt off "ok my turn I bet you don't know who my first time was with'' Caleb said "Cindy'' Hanna said in a deep breath "yup you got it right'' Caleb said "ok I bet you don't know my favorite holiday" Hanna said "valentines day" Caleb said "you got that one right" Hanna said "of course I got that one right you say that every year" Caleb said "whats my favorite band" Caleb asked Hanna "the 3 x's" Hanna responded "nope its the Black keys'' Caleb said "i knew that'' Hanna said "but you didn't say that so moan my name'' Caleb said "what im not doing that'' Hanna said "but Han its your rules so now you have to follow them now MOAN'' Caleb demanded "caleb" Hanna said moaning a little "you can do better than that Hanna" Caleb told her "Caleb'' Hanna said more sexy. "much better" Caleb said laughing

* * *

They arrived at the airport and was now boarding the plane. "can I get the window seat'' Hanna asked Caleb "sure'' Caleb said The plane took off in no time and Hanna and Caleb were on their way. "Wanna watch mean girls with me" Hanna asked "no we aren't watching mean girls how about transformers'' Caleb suggested ''no I don't want to watch that movie" Hanna said "well how about the amazing spider man'' Caleb asked "ok'' Hanna said. The couple rented a dvd player to watch movies for their 5 hour flight. They watched the movie but Hanna fell asleep in the middle of it. "Hi sir can I get you something to dink" one of the flight attendants asked him "yea a coca cola" "here you go sir'' "thanks" Caleb said Caleb started listening to music on his ipod when he felt Hanna stir "hey your awake'' Caleb said "how long have I been asleep'' Hanna said "about an hour in a half'' Caleb answered. "im ready to get off this plane" Hanna said "yea im getting a little tired I think im gonna take a nap" Caleb said "ok ill wake you when we land" Hanna said. Hanna watched mean girls and by the time the movie was over the plane was getting ready to land. "Caleb wake up" Hanna said as she tried to shake Caleb awake but Caleb wouldn't wake up so Hanna kissed him and eased her tongue into his mouth "mmm'' Caleb said as he kissed Hanna back "i could wake up to you like that for the rest of my life" Caleb said "i just wanted to tell you that the plane is landing" Hanna said smiling. They made their way off the plane and into a cab to Hanna's childhood home "are you excited to be back in rosewood" Hanna asked "i get mixed emotions when we come here" Caleb said "i know what you mean so much has happen here" Hanna replied. The rest of the car ride home they road on silence. "were here" Hanna said excitedly They paid the driver and got their bags out of the car. "mom' Hanna said as she ran to hug her mother "Hanna im so glad you got here safely" Ashley said "Caleb you look well" Ashley said to Caleb "thanks so do you''. They walked in the house and saw pastor Ted "Hi pastor Ted we didn't know you would be here" Hanna said. "well that's my big news _Hanna, Caleb were getting Married!_

* * *

**did you guys guess Ashley would get married tell me your thought on this chapter in the reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi guys please review also go check out my other stories :)**

* * *

"im so happy for you mom" Hanna said hugging her. "really Im really happy to hear that I didn't know if you were going to be happy or not" Ashley told Hanna "mom off course im happy for you and you too Ted" Hanna said. "im happy for you too Ms. Marin" Caleb said hugging her "so when is the wedding" Hanna asked "we haven't set a date yet Hanna" Ashley said ''Hanna your mother and I don't want to rush into anything we just got engaged" Ted said "yea but it takes a lot to plan a wedding come on mom we've got to get started planning everything" Hanna then pulled her mother with her up the stairs to plan out her wedding. "congratulations Ted" Caleb said "thank you you want something to drink" Ted asked Caleb "sure" Caleb said "hows your back" Pastor Ted asked knowing Caleb had just recently been shot "its fine" Caleb answered "good im happy to hear that I had the whole church praying for you" "really that's very interesting to hear" "well I am a Pastor but I forgot you probably don't go to church do you" Pastor Ted said "no not really" Caleb said. "well I would love for you and Hanna to go Sunday just this time" Pastor Ted said to Caleb "ok we'll be there"

* * *

Ashley and Hanna were in Hanna's old bedroom discussing wedding details. "ok how many people do you want at your wedding" "we want a small outdoor wedding Hanna" "are you sure that wont mess up your hair" Hanna said ''no'' ''ok we need to go dress shopping immediately'' Hanna told her mother. "Hanna we've got plenty of time to plan out this wedding" Ashley said "mom no we don't you don't know when we're going to have the wedding" Hanna told her mother "we know we want a spring wedding its not to hot or cold" Ashley replied to her child "ok how about in may" Hanna replied "hanna that's three weeks away" "yea but you still have to set an actual date for the wedding" Hanna told Ashley ''let me go talk this over with Ted and i'll let you know in the meantime why don't you and Caleb unpack and meet us in the kitchen for dinner after you've finish" Ashley then walked out of the room and on to downstairs. "hey did you girls plan the wedding alright" Caleb asked Ashley "kind of Caleb why don't you go upstairs and unpack your things with Hanna" Ashley told Caleb "ok" then Caleb went upstairs. "well what happened" Ted asked "nothing except Hannas talking about a wedding in May" "May that next month" Ted told Ashley "i know that's why I told her we'll think about" Ashley said "do you want a wedding in May" Ted asked Ashley "i mean it would be nice I definitely don't want a summer or winter wedding" "so next month it is" Ted said cutting across Ashley "but Ted isn't that a little fast I mean we just got engaged last month" Ashley said "Ashley I would marry you a million times it doesn't how fast or slow we get married just as long as we do" Ted said "but I thought we didn't want to rush into anything" Ashley said "i know but the more I think about it the more it doesn't matter" Ted said "ok if this is what you want" Ashley replied "then it settled next month we will get married" Ted said "ok what day"ashley asked "the 15th its on a Saturday" Ted said "ok then" Ashley said.

* * *

Hanna and Caleb came downstairs for dinner. "so whats for dinner" Hanna asked "meatloaf corn and mash potatoes" Ted said "sounds good" Caleb said ''I hope you like it'' Ted said "you cook this" Hanna said asking Ted ''yea all the time actually" Ted replied "wow no wonder mom is marrying you" "excuse me I can cook" Ashley said defending herself "you can cook a little" Ted said "ok dig in" Caleb said. Everybody sat at the kitchen table laughing and talking enjoying each others company. ''Ted the food is actually good" Hanna said ''did you doubt me'' Ted replied "actually yes I did'' ''well im glad you like'' Ted said. The rest of the evening went by so fast everyone ended up playing sorry which Caleb won and then everyone went to bed. "Caleb do you think we'll get married someday" Hanna asked Caleb while they were laying in bed together "off course we will Hanna maybe after college we can your dream wedding" "i love you "Hanna told Caleb "i love you more Hanna" then they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I just want to tell everyone the story will end very soon. Don't forget to follow me on twitter at nandalucious**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello I would just like to say (not to be a drama queen) that I was HIGHLY DISAPPOINTED by the only 2 reviews I got on the last chapter. I don't care if your reviews are negative I just wanted a review. This will be my last chapter for this story.**

"I can't believe i'm getting married" Ashley said looking in the mirror. Ashley had on this beautiful long cream gown with lacey sleeves. "well believe it mom" Hanna said. "Ted is going to love you in this dress." "Really do I look ok" Ashley asked her daughter, "Mom you look hot." Ashley just giggled at Hanna. "Are you nervous" Hanna asked, "yea a little the last man I married was 20 years ago" Ashley said. "Mom you'll be fine trust me." "Mrs. Marin the wedding is about to start" Spencer said walking into the room. "Wow you look beautiful" Spencer said. "thank you spencer so do you" Ashley said. "well I guess i'll go find Caleb so we can get this wedding started" Hanna said. The only people in the wedding besides Ashley and Ted was Hanna and Caleb. "see you out there mom' Hanna said kissing her mom's cheek walking out of the room. "is Aria and Emily here I haven't seen them" Hanna asked Spencer "yea they just got here they are sitting in their seats" Spencer said. ''Ok good now where is Caleb" Hanna said looking around. "Is that him over there eating cheese and crackers" Spencer said. "Ugh what are you doing these cheese and crackers are for the guest" Hanna said. "im sorry but im hungry I haven't eating all morning" Caleb said. "well lets go the wedding is about to start" Hanna replied to her boyfriend. Hanna went and told spencer to go take her seat and told the music guy to start playing the violin. The wedding was taking place outside at a parkish area with flowers everywhere . Ted had walked out and stood next to the preacher. Hanna and Caleb walked down the aisle together and took their spots. Everyone stood as Ashley walked down the aisle smiling at Ted. They both said their vows to each other Ashley said hers with a few tears coming down. The vows were really sweet and you could tell they love each other. Hanna was standing behind her mother crying like someone was dead. She was just so happy to see her mother happy, this had been the happiest Ashley had been in a long time.

* * *

After the wedding was the reception. The reception was outside in a nice white tent. Ashley and Ted did their first dance and everyone just watched the new married. Everyone was having a good time when Ted made a toast. ''Hi everybody I just wanted to say thank you for being here to witness this special day for us. I am so lucky to have this lady sitting next to me and I love you so much Ashley." Everyone clapped and awed. "I love you too" Ashley said. The party went on as everyone danced the night away. The food they had was awesome. You either had chicken or beef with mash potatoes. green beans and a salad. For desert everyone had wedding cake and a choice of Chocolate, strawberry or vanilla ice cream. When the wedding was kindof over Hanna and Caleb took a walk around the park. "so how do feel now that the wedding is over and your mom is actually married" Caleb asked Hanna. "im so happy its over I thought i was gonna lose my mind with all the details" Hanna replied. "Well you did act like this was your wedding" Caleb told Hanna. "i just wanted everything to be perfect" Hanna said. "is this how its gonna be at our wedding" Caleb asked. "Is that a proposal?" Hanna asked. "it will be someday Hanna but I guarantee you it will be much nicer" Caleb said as he kissed Hanna. They just stood there hugging each other like they didn't want to let and they probably never will.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story xoxo**


End file.
